


253. called out in the dark

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [82]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angels, again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: The angel is beautiful, like always. Her wings are huge and white and strong and her eyes are brown and gold and she’s always so sad, when she looks at Helena. She’s always so sad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [warning: abuse mention]

When Tomas is done and Helena stumbles back to her room, bruised, her angel is perched on the windowsill waiting for her.

She’s beautiful, like always. Her wings are huge and white and strong and her eyes are brown and gold and she’s always so sad, when she looks at Helena. She’s always so sad.

Helena manages to make it to the bed before she starts crying and her angel crosses over to her – in movements so easy that Helena thinks about lions and machines and things that she’s only read stories about – and sits next to her. One of her wings drapes over Helena’s shoulders. It’s so warm. Helena leans against her unthinkingly; she is, in her entirety, warm.

“You’re safe now,” Helena’s angel says. “I’m here.”

“It hurts,” Helena says.

“I know,” says Helena’s angel. She reaches over and presses her fingertips to the bruise on Helena’s face, and it goes. “If I could I’d burn this whole place down, you know I would.”

“But you can’t,” Helena says trustingly, “because you would lose your wings.”

“I would,” says the angel. She’s silent, thoughtful. Helena has never blamed her for the way she can’t kill Tomas or fill Helena’s belly or pick her up and fly her far away from here. She knows the angel’s job. Helena is still alive, and that’s because of her, and she always knows when Helena is terrified and alone and then she’s _there_. She isn’t supposed to be, Helena doesn’t think. But she’s here.

“If you needed me to,” says the angel. “I would.”

“I don’t need you to,” Helena says. “Just don’t go. That’s all.”

“ _You_ should go,” says the angel. Helena looks up from where she’s laid her head against the angel’s chest – it’s comforting, the strange slow song of her heartbeat – and sees her looking into space, brow furrowed, eyes sharp. “Get on a train and leave. I’d look after you. It’d be better than here.”

Helena doesn’t say anything. The angel is always right, and Helena trusts her to the end of the world, but leaving terrifies her. “What’s heaven like,” she says instead.

“Don’t know,” says Helena’s angel. “Haven’t been back there in a long time.”

“Don’t you remember anything?” Helena says.

The angel’s wings rustle as she folds and unfolds them. “I like this place better,” she says, tone final. “Or I did, before it was so awful to you.”

“What do you like?” Helena says. She barely ever leaves this house, which the angel probably knows – Helena doesn’t always see her, but the angel is always there.

“Trains,” says the angel immediately. “Bars. Light pollution.”

“What’s that.”

“It’s when the city lights are so bright,” the angel says, “that you can’t see the stars at all.”

“Oh,” Helena says, and considers this for a moment. “That sounds sad.”

“It’s not,” says the angel. “Sometimes it’s nice to forget they’re there.”

“If I get on a train,” Helena says, “and I go, and you come with me, will you take me to a place where the stars are.”

“Yeah, Helena,” the angel says. “I’ll take you anywhere, if you go.”

“Okay,” Helena says. She closes her eyes. The angel’s wing folds around her, pushes her insistently down until her head is in the angel’s lap. Fingers card through her hair, picking all the knots out in a way that doesn’t hurt.

The angel is humming a song Helena doesn’t know. Helena wonders if it’s angelic, but it might not be. Could be anything. Could be anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
